User blog:Alex007X/The Daily Hitman - Damnation
'' Courtesy of VG 24/7]] Hi again, everyone! Hitman: Damnation has hit the stores and up for grabs for everyone to read. On the other hand, we still have 21 days more to go until the release of Hitman Absolution. With Damnation being set as the prequel of Absolution, you can expect some new things revealed in the book. On the community side of Hitman Wiki, we congratulate the Hitman Wiki Featured Editors, who have updated and revamped a lot of articles. Who are they? Read on! Hitman Updates ''Hitman: Damnation'' release THE OFFICIAL, ALL-ORIGINAL, ALL-OUT THRILLING PREQUEL TO THE MUCH-ANTICIPATED NEW GAME HITMAN: ABSOLUTION Since the devastating conclusion of ''Hitman: Blood Money, Agent 47 has been MIA. Now fans awaiting the return of the blockbuster videogame and film phenomenon can pinpoint the location of the world’s most brutal and effective killer-for-hire before he reemerges in Hitman: Absolution. When the Agency lures him back with a mission that will require every last ounce of his stealth, strength, and undercover tactics, they grossly underestimate the silent assassin’s own agenda. Because this time, Agent 47 isn’t just going to bite the hand that feeds him. He’s going tear it off and annihilate anyone who stands in his way.'' — Amazon description for Hitman: Damnation On October 30th, Del Ray Books has published a Hitman novel by Raymond Benson, titled Hitman: Damnation. It is set as the interquel between Hitman: Blood Money and Hitman: Absolution. It is known that Agent 47 has assassinated some high profile political figures in America but will notice something odd about his mission and will be plundged in web of lies, deceit and murder. For those of you who want to read excerpt of the first part, you can go to Amazon. The paperback edition are sold there for $9.99. With it being the prequel to Absolution, you might want to read it before Absolution is released on November 20. Community Updates ICA's Featured Hitmen In the recent weeks, the development of a great number of articles has been pushed forward by many Wikians. They have contributed new information, made new pages, uploaded new pictures, created new blogs, show us new videos, and many more. Out of all of the hitmen, two of them has made impeccable contributions that amazed us, to the point that thanks to their expectional works, they have been awarded as the Featured Editors of the month. They are Sledgehammerx, a talented Wikian that have created a lot of new pages and Jpx400, a great editor who have created numerous blogs that contained new information. Thanks, Sledgehammerx and Jpx400! Hope you have a great time in Hitman Wiki :) Attack of the Blogs vs Ezio Auditore Courtesy of GamesRadar]] Some wikians have posted some new blogs, mainly concerning some new info of Hitman: Absolution. We have highlighted some interesting ones that you might want to see, so check them out! * User blog:Wagnike2/Hitman: Absolution Starter Guide: a Wikia staff-made starter guide to Absolution * User blog:TobiasRieper47/Friday Night Fights Online Poll: Agent 47 vs Ezio: a GamesRadar online polling * User blog:Alex007X/Hitman HD Collection & Hitman: Damnation: detailing the new information about Hitman HD Collection & Hitman: Damnation * User blog:Jpx400/Dynamic Audio: behind-the-scenes of Absolution. It's about the soundtrack, how the audio changes according to what happens and the dialogue (and includes a clip of David Bateson recording a voiceover). * User blog:Sledgehammerx/Main Absolution cast revealed: list the voice actors of Hitman: Absolution. Plus, there is a link to a gallery of the cast on VG 24/7 * User blog:Jpx400/Screenshot collection: a collection of Absolution screenshots at an Italian gaming website Closing words Well, that's all everyone. Thanks for reading The Daily Hitman and enjoy the Hitman: Damnation! Alex007XTalk Page Note: Except otherwise noted, all images are courtesy of Barcode Society and IO Interactive Category:Blog posts Category:News